Lost and Found
by lollyesme
Summary: When Harry and Ginny are killed, their two sons are stolen and are never seen as James and Albus Potter again. What happened to them on that fateful night and what happened to their younger sister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys. This is my first Harry Potter fic!!! Yay! The first chapter is pretty wordy because it has to explain everything that's happened so please bear with me...it will get better!!!**

**Chapter 1**

It was ten years since the end of the Great War. The magical world had been left in relative peace. Lives were rebuilt, those lost in the fight were mourned and remembered, life moved on. For Harry and Ginny Potter, it was something that would remain in the forefront of their minds, no matter how much time had passed. The horrors they experienced left a footprint deep in their hearts that healed slower than any normal wound, magical or muggle. However, they moved on with their lives as they had too and soon they had more to think about. They continued with their education, all of Harry's year repeating their seventh year along with him for their education had been so disrupted and all of them took their NEWTs the summer after the war, along with Ginny's year. With nothing else to worry about, Harry focused on his work and, with a small amount of help from Hermione, managed to gain two "Outstandings" and three "Exceeds Expectations".

He was immediately accepted into training to become an auror and excelled among his classmates. He became the youngest auror in Ministry of Magic history. Ginny also did well in her final year but was accepted into the Holyhead Harpies professional Quidditch team and her academics took a back seat. With both their lives going well, Harry and Ginny's love for each other continued to blossom and, five years after they left Hogwarts they got engaged and were married in the snowy winter at The Burrow.

It was easily the happiest day of both of their lives. The snowflakes fluttered around them, settling in their hair. Ginny looked stunning in a strapless white dress that made her vivid red hair even more prominent. Hermione led her down the aisle, the perfect Maid of Honour, in a flowing lilac dress, her wavy hair half pinned to her head, half cascading like a waterfall. Harry and his best man, Ron, stood by the wooden altar, in pristine suits, having been inspected to the point of abuse by Mrs Weasley. Soft music drifted, as though from nowhere, and bouquets of flowers hovered around the room. All of their family and friends were there. Everything was perfect. The love that they had harboured for all the years since they had met was finally able to fulfil its potential and everything was set right in their worlds. They were bound in the strongest way possible and lived blissfully, their lives revolving around each other.

Together, they had three children. When their first child was born, a beautiful boy with the same brown eyes as his mother, they found it difficult to find a name for him. It was so hard to sum up the great character and personality that already shone through his young face, in a single name. Ginny eventually suggested naming him after Harry's father, James. They tried it for size and found it fitted perfectly. It was traditional and yet, still conveyed the cheeky side that glimmered on the tiny boy's chubby cheeks. Harry had always wanted to give his children a part of the man who had been as close to a father as he had ever had and so young James' middle name became Sirius.

James Sirius Potter was a particularly happy baby with chubby cheeks and small dimples. He hardly ever cried and slept through the night from the age of 3 weeks old. To his parents, he was a blessing. Bill and Fleur had recently had a baby girl, named Dominique, who was reported to be an absolute terror. Harry and Ginny were just thankful that they did not have to endure the sleepless nights and constant howling that had been described.

Just over a year after James was born, Albus Severus Potter was welcomed into the family. He had the same jet black hair and green eyes as his father and was a quiet and peaceful child. No matter how many times the now-staggering James prodded or poked him, he never uttered a sound in protest. He was not as happy as James, often whimpering or wailing softly, but there was never a racket in the Potter household.

That all changed two years later when Lily Luna arrived. The spitting image of her mother, she was an impatient child and was prone to howling constantly until whatever she wanted was provided. The peaceful nights were constantly interrupted by Lily's loud needs and all the members of the Potter family became increasingly irritable as they got less and less sleep. One evening when Lily was four months old, the quiet, untouched night was ripped apart by a loud wail. Harry groaned and rolled over. He had been working long hours at the ministry recently due to a crackdown on wand theft and had been getting less than three hours sleep a night. He managed to peel his eyelids open and saw Ginny, snoring softly, her flame red hair splayed across the pillow. Lily's constant demands had made her into a zombie and Harry could not find it in his heart to wake her. He rolled over, already on the very edge of sleep and, for the first time in her short life, he let Lily cry herself out. It was perhaps the worst mistake he had ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi Guys. Thank you to my special special friends who reviewed the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it! Here is the next instalment so I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Pilks and I'm sure she'll see why later!!**

**Chapter 2**

People crowded around the ruined house, tears streaming down their faces. The house had stood in the middle of the relatively new, all-wizarding village of Wulfric-Brian. Visitors to the village would often pass by it, in the hopes of glimpsing the man who lived inside. Harry Potter was a legend. And now, as the people stood in front of the crumbling brickwork, that hope that he had ignited, so many years ago, seemed to flicker and gutter and fade.

A red haired woman in a flowery dress emerged from the ruins clutching a small bundle to her chest as though afraid it might slip away. Her shoulders heaved with her silent sobs as she climbed into the waiting car. She was followed by a younger, red-headed man who appeared to be shell shocked. A petite brown haired woman clutched onto him as he rubbed her back gently. They were easily recognisable as Ron and Hermione Weasley, Harry Potter's best friends, who were known to have played their part in the war. They too climbed into the car which sped off, out of sight.

Inside the remains of the house, smashed possessions scattered the floor. A few items were distinguishable through the rubble. A pink rattle. A toy broomstick. A miniature wizard's hat. Ministry wizards combed through the rubble by magic searching for anything that could lead to whoever had committed such an awful crime. Harry and Ginny Potter had been murdered brutally in their sleep and their two young sons had been taken. For some unfathomable reason, young Lily had been left crying in her crib, not touched or harmed in any way. It was an unimaginable tragedy.

After all that he had done for the wizarding world, Harry Potter had been given the highest protection possible by the Ministry. It was inevitable that what he had done would create enemies. Voldemort had many followers, some of whom were dead and some of whom would spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. While they could not harm Harry Potter, they had relatives who were outraged by the outcome Harry Potter's actions had decided for their loved ones. Harry had still been in danger, even though Voldemort was dead, even though most of his followers had turned. And the Ministry thought that their protection would enable him to live an ordinary life free of worries. They had been wrong.

Someone had managed to break through the multitude of spells, charms and counter curses that rested on the house, without creating a stir. It was unheard of.

Molly Weasley, Ron and Hermione sat on squashy sofas in the large waiting room at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. No one spoke. Tears still streamed down Mrs Weasley and Hermione's faces. Ron sat staring at a wall, Hermione's hand clutched in his lap. They could not believe it. For years they had been free of the terrors that had surrounded the Great War. They had all been happy, carefree. Lunch was held at Mrs Weasley's every Sunday and the entire family was invited. The children were the closest of friends. And now Harry and Ginny were dead and their two sons had been stolen away.

For Mrs Weasley, the loss of two children (for that was what Harry had become to Mrs Weasley) and two grandchildren in one short night was too much to bear. As she had carried her only remaining grandchild from the Potter family, from the wreck of the house she had held her so tightly that Lily began to wail. But Mrs Weasley had not loosened her grip. She felt that Lily was going to be snatched from her at any moment and couldn't bear to lose the last remnant of Harry and Ginny that she had. She had lost so many that were dear to her. Fred, Lupin, Tonks and now Harry, Ginny, James and Albus. She had to cling on desperately to what she had left.

A massive search party was underway to find James and Albus. The Ministry had wizards everywhere and the wizarding community was on Red Alert to "Find Harry Potter's Sons". But so far there had been no sightings and no knowledge of their whereabouts.

"Mrs Weasley?" A young witch with brown hair entered the room. "My name is Healer Pilkington. I've been looking after Lily. I'd just like to say...I'm so terribly sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how it must be for you but I do know that all of the wizarding community's thoughts are with you. Everyone knew what your daughter and son-in-law did for us and they will always be remembered." She looked down at the floor sadly.

"Thank you. That...well...that means a lot." Mrs Weasley stood up and straightened her crumpled dress. "Is Lily alright?"

"She appears to be fine. It looks as though she was thankfully untouched. She was particularly hungry when she was brought in. She obviously hadn't been fed in a while but apart from that she appears to be completely healthy. I don't know how she escaped but all I can say is thank Merlin!" Healer Pilkington had lead Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione down to a small room leading off the main corridor. There were two aurors standing at the door, who Ron recognised as having worked for Harry. They passed on their condolences as they opened the door.

Lily lay in a small crib, waving her chubby legs in the air gurgling noisily. The sound was so cheerful and uplifting that it seemed almost inappropriate and came as a shock to all of their systems. They stood frozen for a minute before the gurgles turned to loud wails and Hermione's motherly instincts kicked in. She rushed forward and lifted Lily, cradling her to her chest.

"There we go, Lily, Aunt Hermione's got you now. You're safe; nothing's going to hurt you now." She rocked gently as Lily's cries subsided. A few new tears appeared on Hermione's cheeks as the situation hit her. Two of her greatest friends had been brutally murdered and her niece had been left as an orphan just like her father before her.

She turned to Mrs Weasley. "What will happen to her? And what about James and Albus? They're so young! If anything happened to them..."

"You and Ron should take her. You are her godparents. It's what Harry and Ginny would have wanted." Her voice broke on the last word.

Ron put his arms around Hermione and Lily. "We'll love her just like they would have. And we WILL find James and Albus. I promise you."

**A/N Well there was the 2****nd**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!!! I am open to all CC and love hearing your ideas on how the story can get better!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, I've been very busy with everything including revising for my mocks! And also I got snowed in at my friends house so I didn't have my computer ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Lily sat in her room, painting her small toenails with Colour changing nail varnish. She hummed tunelessly to herself as she worked. She had been given the nail varnish for her eleventh birthday, the day before and had been desperate to try it out since she had unwrapped it. It glided on silkily, glimmering in the light.

"Lily! Lily, could you come down here please?"

Lily looked down at her toenails, now covered in unset nail varnish.

"Um, can it wait? Only I'm slightly...busy with something?" Her voice trailed off guiltily.

"No, Lily, it cannot wait. Come down now!" Lily got up and carefully hobbled out of her room, trying not to imagine the reaction if she got nail varnish on the new carpet. She shuffled down the stairs and into the large kitchen. Her Aunt Hermione was standing at the stove, wand out, while three large pots bubbled.

"Ah, you're here! Why are you walking so oddly? Are you hurt? Oh, what have you done now you silly child? I told you, practicing your gymnastics at the top of the stairs was a bad idea! Where does it hurt? Let me look!" Hermione's hands fluttered over Lily, protective as always.

"Aunt Hermione! Stop it your tickling me! I'm not hurt! I just... haven't had time to let my toenails dry." She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, honestly! One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack! You're as bad as Rose! Now, it's your turn to lay the table! And make sure the knives are facing the right way this time!"

Lily rolled her eyes and got to work laying the table.

Lily Potter could not remember any life different to the one she lived with her aunt, uncle and cousins. For almost eleven years, she had been treated as their daughter, as Rose and Hugo's sister. Of course, she knew she wasn't, as Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron talked about her parents and brothers so often, but sometimes it was easy to forget that. After all, she had never known any different.

The search for the Potters' murderer had been a top priority case at the ministry for over three years, at the orders of Ernie Macmillan, the Minister for Magic, but not a single clue or shred of evidence had been found. A search for James and Albus had been initiated immediately across the whole of the global wizarding community and yet, not a single sighting of them had been confirmed. The whole Weasley family had desperately tried to keep the search in the forefront of people's minds but after years with absolutely no news, it proved impossible and the search dwindled. The Potter case took a back seat behind other new cases as thoughts of a conviction become increasingly unlikely. The Weasleys never gave up on finding James and Albus but, unable to find support for their seemingly impossible cause, there was little they could do. As time passed, the belief and hope of finding the boys alive shrunk and died.

Lily looked up as Hugo entered the room. Lily laughed at the look of disgust that spread across her best friend's face when he saw his mother.

"Oh Mum, come on! You know I hate carrots! They're disgusting!"

"Well, apparently you are the only one who thinks that so you are just going to have to put up with them!" Hermione proceeded to tip the carrots into one of the big pans.

"Please Mum! Please don't make me eat them! I'll die! I think I'm allergic! Honestly! If you make me eat them I will shrivel up and suffocate! How would you live with that? Knowing that you killed your own son? Please Mum, please don't do it!" Hugo clutched at his mother desperately.

"Hugo, stop being so childish and put a jug of water on the table. Honestly, all this fuss about a vegetable!" Hermione handed Hugo a glass jug, exasperatedly.

"Oh, Aunt Hermione you mustn't be so hard on him," said Lily with a glint in her eye. "He can't help being childish...after all he's only ten! Haha!" Lily ducked under the table as Hugo made a swipe for her, forgetting the glass jug in his hand. It flew to the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces. One of them caught Lily in the stomach. She let out a yelp of shock mixed with pain as a large gash appeared and began to leak blood down her t-shirt. Tears sprung to her eyes and she fought to hold back the sobs of pain that threatened to escape. Salty water ran down her face and a rasping breath broke through her clamped lips.

"Hugo, you stupid boy! Look what you've done! Go and stand out of the way in that corner. Now! And watch the glass!" Hermione rushed over and carefully pulled Lily from beneath the table, sitting her on the counter. Waves of pain shuddered through Lily's body making her tremble violently.

"It's ok, Lily. You're fine, it's just a cut." Hermione placed her hands on either side of the small girl's face and looked into her eyes. "You're going to be okay. Breath Lily." Lily had been holding her breath for so long that her lips were tinged with blue. As she let air rush into her lungs a sob ripped through her chest. Hermione folded her arms around her, stroking her hair before the pain grew too strong and Lily slipped into the deep, black depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a heavy blanket covering Lily, holding her down in the darkness. She heard gentle murmurings and tried to push the blanket off of her but it would not move. It enveloped her brain, surrounding her in a haze of confusion. She tried pushing again and managed to hear a voice before the blanket slipped and covered her again. She was scared. She wanted to get it off her. It made it so dark. She pushed again with all her might and a bright light shone through a small slit. She heard a voice.

"Lily? Lily can you hear me sweetie? Lily can you open your eyes?" It was Aunt Hermione. Lily managed to push the blanket further and felt something clutching her hand. Something warm and comforting. More light streamed in.

"Lily, it's me. It's Aunt Hermione. Can you see me Lily?" All Lily could see was a bright light, blinding her. She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. The room came into focus. She was in her bed, wrapped tightly in sheets and covers. Aunt Hermione was sitting in a chair beside her, holding her hand. Everything was slightly hazy. Why was she in bed? Why did Aunt Hermione look so worried and so relieved?

"What happ-"Lily tried to speak but her voice croaked and rasped in her throat. Hermione helped her swallow a sip of water, supporting her head like a baby's.

"Don't you remember? Hugo dropped a jug and some glass cut your tummy. You're fine now, I had to use a few spells but you can't even tell that you were cut." Aunt Hermione helped Lily to sit up, fluffing up the pillows behind her.

"Is Hugo ok? Was he hurt? Was it my fault?" Panic filled Lily's mind as the thought of her best friend being hurt gripped her with fear. She couldn't bear it if something had happened to him. They'd grown up together and were as close as siblings.

"No, Lily, no he's fine. Calm down. And of course it wasn't your fault. You two were just messing around, being kids. It was no one's fault. Hugo's downstairs helping Uncle Ron make us all dinner. Let's just hope they haven't accidentally poisoned it." Hermione laughed as Rose entered the room.

"Oh Lily you're awake! Mum why didn't you say anything?" Rose rushed over and gently hugged Lily. "How're you feeling?"

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to pop downstairs and check that no joke potions are being put in our stew to turn us all into rabbits or something. Will you two be ok up here? Rose, come and get me if there's any problems." She left the room and Rose took her chair.

"So, does it hurt?" Rose looked at the covers eagerly.

"No, I can't feel a thing. I just feel kind of...dreamy. Like everything's not quite real you know?"

"Sounds like you've been drinking too much butterbeer! So you can't feel it at all? Well, that's ok then! I was all about ready to kill Hugo! He's such an idiot!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"No he's not! Don't be mean! Aunt Hermione said he didn't mean to!" Lily feebly slapped her thirteen-year-old cousin's wrist.

"Even if he didn't mean it, he's so clumsy! Honestly, throwing a glass jug at you! I mean sometimes I've felt like throwing things at you...when you're in one of your super annoying moods...but I never actually have, even by accident! What a klutz! So...you never did tell me...how does it feel being eleven?"

**A/N I hope you liked it...this chapter was kind of building up their characters...next chapter ....Hogwarts kicks in!!!!! Please please please hit that review button!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long (and I know I say that a lot :S but I just haven't got around to writing since starting my A levels...but here we go!)**

**Chapter 4**

"You are so annoying Hugo Weasley!" Lily's red hair blew out behind her as she stomped away from her best friend. Her mouth was stubbornly set into a frown, her eyes ablaze with her annoyance.

"Aw come on Lil, I was only teasing!" Hugo hurried to catch up with her and swung her round, his hands on her shoulders. As Lily looked into his deeply apologetic face with his wide hazel eyes forming a look more cute and adorable than a puppy dog could ever manage, she struggled to keep a smile off of her face. There was just something about Hugo that made her want to laugh when she saw him. He had inherited his father's natural air of comedy and always managed to brighten her mood. Even if he was the one who had upset her in the first place. But she was determined not to let him get away as easily as he always did. Suddenly a plan formed in her mischievous, yet brilliant mind.

"Oh yeah? Only teasing? I'll show you teasing!" She jabbed her hand forward, lightly punching him on the stomach. She waited, a triumphant grin on her face, knowing that this was just the start.

Hugo's eyebrows were slightly pulled together in confusion before a smirk spread across his face.

"You really think that hurt? You are such a girl!" And he struck his hand out, reciprocating the punch, directly to Lily's stomach.

She collapsed to the floor with a bloodcurdling scream that split the warm summer air. She writhed on the floor, tossing her head from side to side, shrieking in agony. Hugo dropped to her side, a look of upmost horror on his face. His hands fluttered helplessly over his screaming friend.

"Lily, Lily! I'm so sorry! What happened? I didn't hit you that hard! Lily, please talk to me," Hugo begged as tears spilled onto his cheeks.

Lily turned her red face to him, her eyes filled with pain. "You hit me where that glass cut me! Hugo, help me, I can't breathe! Hugo, it hurts so much!

Hugo bit down on his lip, a sob erupting from him without his permission. He leapt to his feet.

"I- I'll go and get Mum! I'll tell her the truth I promise! I'll tell her I hit you, I will," swore Hugo and he meant it. He didn't care how much trouble he would get into. He had hurt Lily so badly, how could it matter? He began to turn around when he realised her screams had stopped. He spun back around, fearing she had slipped into unconsciousness, only to find her sitting up clutching at her stomach for a completely different reason as she tried to control her hysterical laughter.

Understanding dawned on Hugo's face and he thudded to the ground, his annoyance counterbalanced by his huge relief. Unable to stay annoyed for more than a millisecond, he began to laugh along with Lily. Soon both of them lay on the grass, panting for breath, grins spread across their faces.

Lily sat up and looked at her watch. "Oh shoot! Hugo we have to go! I didn't realise how long we'd been and Aunt Hermione said we could only go outside until 5 o'clock! Ooooh she's going to be so mad!"

Hugo's eyes widened. "Crap!"

"Oi! There's no need for that language!" Hugo rolled his eyes before grabbing Lily's hand. The two cousins sprinted back from the park and careered onto their road. Their shoulders jostled together as they struggled through the front door. They slowed to a walk inside the hallway, hoping that Hermione wouldn't have noticed. It was very quiet inside the house, almost strangely so. They crept towards the kitchen door, desperately hoping that Hermione wasn't in one of her scary-calm moods. Lily looked back at Hugo as she pushed open the door, a nervous look passing silently between them.

Both Lily and Hugo jumped violently as a huge roar of "Congratulations!" rang throughout the kitchen. Lily's eyes opened in awe as she saw the kitchen crammed full of people, all wearing party hats. There were huge banners hung around the room, flashing and changing colour and fizzing candles floating above their head like tiny fireworks.

Confusion was clearly ablaze on both Hugo and Lily's faces as they glanced at each other and the whole room laughed good-heartedly. Ron stepped towards them, his hand hidden behind his back.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hugo asked quietly, afraid that he should already know. Ron grinned goofily.

"Well, you both got something delivered this morning." He held out two thick parchment envelops, one addressed to Lily and the other to Hugo. "Why don't you open them?"

The whole room held its breath as the children hurriedly slit the seals and pulled out an identical pair of letters. Lily quickly began to read.

Dear Miss Lily Potter,

We are delighted to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry this-

She had to stop there because her Nana Weasley had rushed forward and swept both her and Hugo into a huge hug.

"We are so proud sweethearts! Congratulations!" Lily giggled as she caught Hugo's eye, still squashed tightly against Mrs Weasley's chest.

"Wait," said Hugo slowly as he drew away," did everybody come here just for us?" As he looked around he literally could see everybody in the room. There was Uncle George and Auntie Angelina, with Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, with Molly and Lucy, Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill, with Dominique, Victoire and Louis, Uncle Charlie, Neville and Hannah, Luna and Newt, Grandpa and Nana Weasley and of course his Mum and Dad and Rose.

"Well of course we did!"said George loudly. "Hardly going to let you get off without the amazingly crazy celebrations were we now! Gosh, I remember Mum made Fred and me new jumpers at ours. New jumpers in the middle of the summer, what were you thinking Mum?"

"They were actually very flattering I thought!" said Nana Weasley, laughing at George's expression.

Lily was standing reading her letter quietly. She was so grateful that everybody was here but it was days like these where she really felt the empty hole inside her that had been left by her parents' deaths. It should have been them congratulating her. It should have been them chasing her as she had ridden her first toy broomstick. It should have been their faces glowing with pride when she had shown her first signs of magical ability. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been brilliant, never treating her as anything other than their own child, but even they couldn't take away the ache she would feel. It should have been James and Albus teasing her about going to Hogwarts. It should have been them next to her in all her pictures. She had never known the brothers she should have grown up with. It wouldn't be her parents who took her to buy her wand, or to get her robes or her schoolbooks. It wouldn't be them who bought her an owl or stood with her as she got her O.W.L results. It would never be them.

Suddenly it all became too much for Lily. A tear dribbled down her cheek as she pushed out of the room and ran up the stairs to her room. She slumped on her bed, the heel of her hand pressed against her forehead as the tears slid down her cheeks. She knew she should be grateful. She had a massive surprise party, with everyone so excited for her and Hugo. She thought of the story Uncle Ron had told her of how her father had received his letter and she knew that it must have been so much worse for him. But a bitter thought wouldn't stop nagging in her mind, telling her it would've been easier if no one had cared. At least then she wouldn't have known what she was missing.

There was a soft tap on the door. "Lily, can I come in?" It was Aunt Hermione. Lily walked over to the door and pulled it open slowly, to look up into her aunt's worried face. Hermione took one look at Lily's forlorn eyes and soaking cheeks and swept her up into her arms like she had down when Lily was just a toddler. She carried her over to the bed and sat down, rocking her back and forth as a new wave of tears escaped. Lily wasn't exactly sure why she was still crying. There wasn't one exact reason that she could put her finger on. Aunt Hermione gently hummed her favourite childhood lullaby in her ear as they waited together for the tears to stop. When the lump in her throat had shrunk down and her eyes were dry, Lily looked up into Hermione's face and simply whispered, "Thank You".

Hermione's heart ached every time she thought of the loss that they had all gone through. Hermione had grown up with Harry and Ginny, had gone through some of their best and some of their hardest times with them and it had been so hard to think they were gone. But she couldn't imagine what Lily must feel. For Lily had lost her future before it had even existed. She had lost a lifetime of memories and that was unimaginable. So it was with a heavy heart that Hermione now spoke.

"Your mother and father are watching down on you right now and I know that they are so proud of the amazing girl you've become. You have the best qualities of both of them. You've got your father's courage and bravery and your mother's mischievous but cunning brain. When I see your beautiful face I see your mother lingering in that little cheeky smile and I see your father when your eyebrows pull together when you're confused. Your eyes are your Dad's and when you look up at me I can see everything that everyone loved him for.

"I know that they are watching right now and they are so pleased for you and so excited. Going to Hogwarts will be the best time of your life. You'll get to challenge and prove yourself, to try new things, to get into all sorts of terrible trouble. I know I did!" Lily giggled at the thought of Aunt Hermione ever getting into trouble. "Hogwarts was where I met your father and your Uncle Ron. And now you've got the chance to go and make friendships like I did and I know your parents must be so thrilled for you. And whenever you feel like there's a time when they should have been there, just close your eyes and listen. That beating you can hear deep within you, the beating of your heart, is where your mother and father are, and always will be. They'll be with you wherever you go Lily." Aunt Hermione rested her head on Lily's flame-red hair and gave her a squeeze. "Now come on, let's go and enjoy your party!"

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed it and please please review! I have loads of ideas right now so I'll definitely be updating soon :)**


End file.
